Lore
All this lore is fan made, not completed and subject to further changes in the future. Belthazar "It's dark..." "Why is it so dark?" "Heed my words Belthazar, for if you follow my orders I will lift this darkness that surrounds you." "Who is this?" "I am your saviour and friend. I am your enemy. I am who you call father, and I have the power to help you." Belthazar could no longer take the pain of being alone in that darkness. He could feel the coldness on his skin. Everything was dark and there was no one else to company him. When, suddenly he heard a voice. He thought he was dreaming but the voice spoke to him. "I will follow your orders, FATHER." A dim light started to lighten the surrounding of Belthazar. The light started to get stronger. Where was this light coming from? Belthazar looked down and saw a small flame on his body. It looked as if his body was burning. He was shocked, "Omg, why am I on fire? Father save me." "Look closer my son." He looked again, and the fire was spreading over his body. Then it struck him: He felt no pain. The fire was all over him now. It was as if he was the fire itself; the fire was feasting upon his being and he was feasting on the fire. They were one. He could feel the power and range inside him. It was unreal. Belthazar looked around him once more and the darkness was gone. He could see the trees and the ground. Belthazar felt like he was reborn, he swung his hand in front of him and the land in front of his and everything in it turned to ashes. He was reborn indeed, and he was stronger. "So, what are your orders, Master?" Ai Once a servant of queen Azshara, Ai had been turned into a naga sea witch during which she was constantly hunted and beaten. She once lured sailors into the sea to drown them by singing. Ai however was not satisfied, and wanted to destroy all land dwellers as revenge. However, one night, a voice spoke to her... Ai ... What? Are you a land dweller!? No, I am not your enemy, in fact I came to give you an offer. And what would that be? The power over the seas. What?! I could destroy all land dwellers and finally have my revenge! All you have to do is join me. I shall. Gaven Zephire Once a noble shaman of the horde, Zephire was one of thrall's fellow shamans. However as time passed Zephire became obsessed with the storms, and demonstrated his incredible power, destroying an entire human camp. Thrall was shocked by this action and banished Zephire from the Horde. Since then, Zephire has longed to prove his power is superior to Thrall's. Then one day, a strange voice called to him... Zephire... What? Who's there!? Relax, I have come to offer you power. Ha! what could you have that could possibly interest me? I could give you power over the Skywall... What!!??? Impossible... Just join me, and we will cover the skies in storms forever! Power over the plane of air? I could be a god! Thrall would be less than dust! So... Do you accept? I do. Good. From this day forth, I shall be known as Zephire the thunder lord! Gaia Gaia was a name that was forgotten by every being in all the lands. No one knew who was “Gaia the Master Druid”, his legend was long forgotten. He had lived for so long to see his name fade in the mind of all of the people he had saved. He was one of the oldest Druids that has ever lived but he felt no joy or happiness in this life. Even his own children has casted him away because of his powers. His name was not to be spoken anywhere in the land of Lordaeron. As Gaia felt all the sadness in his heart he walked the land looking for some companion or someone who would understand him. Gaia meets two creatures who he forms a bond that was closer than brothers. One was a Bear who was injured by the human hunters and Gaia helped him heal and the other one was a bird who Gaia helped lift his curse. Gaia felt a little of happiness for the first time at long last when he was with those two. They shared everything together; even though they weren’t blood brothers, they called each other brother. Until that day, the day that crushed Gaia and brought him to his knees to curse the Gods. He never saw that day coming even in his wildest drea... nightmares. He lost his two companions. They were killed by a mysterious shadowy man. Gaia was living in despair and hate. His heart was corrupted with the thoughts of revenge but he didn’t have the power to go against such a powerful enemy. “I can give you power." He heard the voice in his head. “And who would be this coward that won’t show his face to me and tells me he can give me power?” Gaia whispered. “Hahaha”, The sound of the laughter shook Gaia’s body. “Those are certainly the words of a wise being.” The sound echoed in Gaia’s ears. “I’ll say it again, I can give you power to take your revenge.” “I don’t need you and your powers so leave me alone.” The sound became silence, but suddenly : “What if I brought the soul of those two back to this world?” it whispered. “WHAT? Are you playing with me? How can you bring them back? That’s impossible.” “I have the power to bring their souls back but without a body they won’t be able to stay in this world.” “You can really do that?” “Yes.” Gaia could not believe what he just heard, but his dream of seeing his two brothers was not a dream anymore. “Alright, but what do you want from me in return?” “I just need your power to help me bring my dream to reality.” “Agreed” “Alright, I just need two living beings to use as a body for them.” Gaia couldn’t imagine his brothers coming back to this world in the body of another living being, “Use my body” “It is done” Remington Saint Remington used to be a priest from Lordaeron, and was charged with helping its people through dark times. However when Arthas destroyed Lordaeron and Quelthalas, saint Remington realized that the world would be consumed in darkness and lost all hope in peace. However one faithful day... Hello, saint Remington. Who are you? I am a servant of the world, just like you. What do you seek? I wish to offer you a place of protection and peace, away from all this madness. Do you speak the truth? Can there possibly still be hope? Of course there is. All you must do is come with me. Thank you stranger, I shall. Varenel No one knows much of this dread lord, other than the fact he wants to destroy light and cover the world in eternal darkness. Selia Selia Proudmoore was the youngest child of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, the "Lord Admiral" and king of Kul Tiras, her sister, Jaina Proudmoore, {C was one of the most trust sorceresses in the land of Kirin Tor; Beautifull, Inteligent, Sweet and kind but at the same time independent, powerful and a true leader. Jaina Proudmoore was a name known {C to most and respected by all. Selia always looked up to her sister as she grew up but as she got older everyone around her started comparing her to Jaina. {C Selia ignored them all because of the love she had for her sister. Even so, Selia struggled to live up to the expectations of others, but she just didn't have the talent that her sister had. {C Years passed and Selia grew up under the watchful eyes of Kael'thas and slowly became a well-known and powerful sorceress. Selia joined his father's army and helped him in the fights against the scourge while her sister Jaina took her people {C and flew to Kalimdor. While Jaina was gone Selia proved to be a trustworthy enough to be one of the Kul Tiras' army's leaders. After a few years King Daelin decided to pay his older daughter a visit in Kalimdor {C so he put Selia in charge of the Capital city and took his army and sailed over the sea to Kalimdor and Theramore where Jaina was ruling over. A few months later the news of Daelin's death by the hands of Rexxar reaches Selia's ears. Devastated by the news of her father's death Selia tries to run away but Kael'thas stops her and advises her that {C now her father is dead and Jaina is not there to take the thrown, she has to step up and be a leader for the sake of the people. Selia accepts his offer and becomes the ruler of Kul Tiras. {C Few months later, Selia has taken over the city's affairs and is doing her best to lead the people; the city is calm and Selia is sitting in her palace and listening to her advisors about the outside world that {C suddenly the doors of palace open with a loud sound and Kael'thas enters the chamber. Selia looks at him with a kind of annoyed look in her face, but she doesn't say something because he is a well-respected person {C in the counsel. "My Lady, my Lady..." "Ah, what is it Kael'thas that needs such a commotion?" "My lady, I feel an evil presence closing in to our city. We need to immediately increase our defenses and raise the barriers." "What? Are you trying to mock me Kal'thas? Don't you think if there was any threat to the city I would have known about it before you?" "But, My Lady. This is terrible, I can feel it getting closer to the city and there is no way we can stop it if we don't act quickly." "Nonsense. Either way, our sorceresses are busy working on advancing our troops' armoury and we already have lookouts outside the city to inform us of any closing army." {C But Selia was unaware that her self-confidence was fooling her. And at that moment Archimonde was on his way to destroy her city. "So shall it be, Your highness" was the last thing Kael'thas said to Selia as he walked out the chambers of Kul Tiras' palace. Kael'thas who saw his life in danger swallowed his guilt and regrets and used his magic to escape from Kul Tiras. Three days later, the light of the morning dawn could not reach the roof of Kul Tiras's city building for a mysterious think cloud covered it. With the cloud came the blizzard and the Novas that destroyed everything and killed all the people in Kul Tiras. Selia who was shocked by her inability to stop {C such a force, watched the city from the windows of her palace tremble in front of her. {C The Novas were closing in to the palace and there was nothing Selia could do, her faithful guards stood in front of her in the palace chamber to protect her from whatever dared to {C step in from those doors. But there was less they could do. The freezing cold air opened the doors and turned every one of them into ice sculptures. Selia felt the cold rushing through her body; she felt it with every single molecule in her body. She tried to use her Teleport but it was no use, a cold burst of air absorbed all {C of her mana. She tried to resist it but it was no use, slowly every part of her was covered by ice. "Are you troubled my child?" "Yes, yes. Please, someone help me. Everyone is dead, and I'm going to die too" "Clam down my child. I will lend you my power" "Oh, thank you. Thank you, whoever you are" Selia submitted to the stranger's offer without knowning what is to come. She felt a burning sensation in her body and the Ice around her became larger and larger and it covered all of her body {C then she felt a pain that she has never felt before to an extend where she lost her conciesness. {C Slowly Selia opened her eyes, something was different about her but she couldn't put her finger on it. What was this feeling?! She felt her skin; it was cold as the surface of a frozen lake. "Am I dead?" She thought. "You are not dead my child, you were simply reborn. I gave you part of my own life and now you are a part of me. You were reborn as a being with your rightful place, the queen of ice. You are no longer Selia Proudmoore, You are Selia the Ice Queen. From now on use your powers to defeat our enemies and those who stand in our way" "Yes Master, I'll do my best" Ancient The eternal ancient spirit existed before Azeroth did, protecting all life in the name of the titans. However he was corrupted by his new master, and serves as his guardian. He has respect for Belthazar's strength as well, and thinks all mortals are lesser beings. Pandomonium Pandomonium the demi-god is an all powerful demon, and a master of chaos. He is the one responsible for recruiting others into his army of chaos. Pandomonium now seeks to conquer Azeroth and destroy all who defy him.